


I Can't Quit You, Baby

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare night out at a bar, Sam discovers that Dean likes to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Quit You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> This song gave me Wincest feels. Give it a listen before, during, or after the fic and I'm sure you'll have them too. 
> 
> Led Zeppelin - I can't quit you baby - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g41q_OqwKHk
> 
> I left out a few lines of the song cause they didn't quite fit.

“Wanna dance, Sammy?”

Almost choking on the last warm dregs of his beer, Sam splutters around a laugh. “What?”

They're sitting in a booth at a little hole in the wall bar called The Crimson. Sam had mentioned that he'd seen they had a resident classic rock cover band the last time they were in New York, but until now, they hadn't been around for long enough to check it out.

“Band's not bad and I doubt anyone we know would be in here,” Dean continues, green eyes darkening, the press of his boot against Sam's calf rubbing insistently. “We'll just find a dark corner.”

“The whole place is dark,” Sam says, rolling his eyes. He wants to, god does he want to, but it's not safe. They've hidden behind closed doors for years, keeping the secret of the true intensity of their relationship from the judgmental eyes of other hunters, other people... from everyone, and its hard for them both. No touching, no kissing, no nothing that could put them in danger. It's always been this way. Behind closed doors they do what they want, but never in public.

The confusion Sam is feeling is totally justified in his opinion.

“Yeah, you're right,” Dean mumbles quickly, peeling the label off of the damp bottle in his hand and then tilting it in Sam's direction. He laughs, but it's not convincing at all. “Too many of these, I guess.”

Twin creases appear between Sam's eyebrows, frown lines on his forehead, the flash of desperate hurt he'd witnessed on his brother's features impossible to ignore. Dean was being serious.

“Dean, I'm sor...”

“Don't be,” Dean says abruptly, standing up like he's just been electrocuted. “You want another beer?”

Sam nods and watches Dean weave his way through the crowd, shoulders tense. Fuck, he'd been serious. Sam hadn't been sure at first, but for some reason, Dean had wanted to dance. With Sam. It was crazy, and so unlike Dean. Sam was tempted to flick some holy water in Dean's face when he got back to their table, but instead he decided to do something reckless.

The crowd gathered on the dance floor start to clap when the band finish up their cover of Queen's 'Save Me'. The lead singer's voice is slightly muffled as he speaks into the microphone and Sam can barely make out what he's saying apart from a few words here and there. One in particular word though makes him stand up so quickly he feels dizzy. He strides to the front of the little stage, thanking god for the length of his legs, and no one else has a chance to even think of a request before Sam is calling out what song he wants them to play next.

The lead singer winks at Sam, which he takes as approval for his choice, and he shoulders his way back through the crowd to their table with a determined smile on his face. Dean beat him back to the booth, and he's frowning at the empty seat opposite his own. When he spots Sam, Dean visibly relaxes.

“Where you been?” Dean says, trying to sound casual, but Sam can hear the tightness in his brothers voice.

“Hmm?” Sam shrugs. “Had to pee.”

“Well, sit down then, Sasquatch, I got us some shots.”

“I got a better idea,” Sam says, rocking back on the balls of his feet.

Somewhere behind him, the lead singer of the band belts out the first line of the song he chose. The song Dean sings to him sometimes in the dead of night, when they're so tangled up together its impossible to know whose body belongs to who. When Dean touches him so lovingly it makes Sam want to fall apart.

**_Oh-ohhhh_ **

**_I can't quit you, babe._ **

**_So I'm gonna put you down for a while._ **

Sam holds out his hand to Dean. “I do want to dance with you,” he says quietly. “If you still want to?”

**_I said, I can't quit you babe._ **

**_I guess I've got to put you down for a while._ **

Dean's lips part and lets his eyes trace a path down Sam's body before reaching out and batting his hand away. “You're crazy if you think I'm letting you lead, Kiddo,” Dean says, standing up and occupying Sam's space.

He hustles Sam backwards into the open space of the dance floor. Seems Dean's earlier idea of finding some private corner has been forgotten. He positions Sam in front of him and guides him to rest his hands on Dean's hips, while he slides his open palms around Sam's back, fingers smoothing over taught muscle and up to the wide expanse of his shoulder blades, every inch so beautiful.

**_Said, you know I love you, baby._ **

**_My love for you I could never hide._ **

“I wish we didn't have to hide it, Sammy, but you gotta know how much I love you,” Dean says, pulling his brother closer to his chest, pressing his cheek to Sam's neck and breathing in slow and deep. He drags his lips over the short grain of stubble on Sam's jaw, teeth catching lightly, making Sam shudder.

**_Oh, You know I love you babe._ **

_**My love for you I could never hide.** _

“I know you do. I love you too,” Sam replies, and closes his eyes.

Dean starts to sing softly, only loud enough for them both to here to hear and they move to the song, not quite dancing exactly, but letting the languid drawl of it wash over them.

**_When I feel you near me, little girl._ **

**_I know you are my one desire._ **

Dean replaces the words “little girl” with “baby boy” and earns another eye roll from his brother. “Don't tell me you don't like me calling you that, cause I know you do. Gets you hot,” Dean smirks, skimming his hands up higher to touch the soft strands of hair at the base of Sam's neck.

“Dean...” The blush on Sam's cheeks is hidden by his hair, but Dean lifts Sam's face by his chin, running his fingers over the pink, heated skin.

“Love that I make you blush, Sammy. Even after all this time.”

**_When you hear me moanin' and groanin', baby._ **

_**You know it hurts me deep down inside.** _

“I make you moan too, don't I? Make you moan and groan real nice,” Dean continues, rolling his hips against Sam's.

“You're getting the lyrics wrong,” Sam replies. He moves his grip on Dean's waist to the round swell of his ass, giving it a squeeze. Dean groans and then shakes his head as Sam smiles smugly. “I make _you_ moan and groan, big brother.”

**_Oh, when you hear me moanin' and groanin', baby._ **

**_You know it hurts me deep down inside._ **

Sam knows that when he said 'big brother' that it was a mistake. Dean pulls away, just slightly, but suddenly it's as though they're exposed, vulnerable. The guitar solo thumps like a heartbeat in the room, Sam can feel it vibrate in his chest, and it gives him strength.

“No one knows us here, remember?” Sam pulls Dean back to him and they hold on to each other again. They're just like anyone else tonight.

“I'm not ashamed of us, Sam. I'm proud of what we are. It's just... I'd die before I'd let anyone take you from me.”

“Uh, Dean, you've done the whole dying thing before.” Sam laughs and kisses the corner of Dean's mouth. “I wanna keep you right here.”

The end of the song nears as Sam slides his hand between them, palming Dean through his jeans.

_**Oh, when you hear me hollar, baby.** _

_**You know you're my one desire. Yes, you are.** _

“My one desire, Sam. You hear me?” Dean's breath hitches and he grabs Sam's wrist, drawing it up to his mouth and running his tongue over each digit before kissing the palm of his hand.

“I here you,” Sam says. “And I think we should get out of here before we give these people a shock.”

Dean nods eagerly and they walk towards the exit, shoulders and fingertips brushing.

“Thanks for the dance,” Dean says, stepping in front of Sam and holding open the door for him.

Sam gives him an incredulous look and raises an eyebrow. “Such a romantic.”

“Hey, you're the one who requested Zeppelin for me, baby,” Dean smirks. “Guess you can't quit me, huh?”

Neither of them stop laughing all the way back to the motel.

**Author's Note:**

> Andy, I'm sorry how late this fic is. I'm a bag of dicks!
> 
> But, feliz cumpleaños! 
> 
> This fic is a total mess so my eternal apologies! xoxo


End file.
